guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} D: The source of that ROM told me it was completely translated- I shall have to abuse him for a while. Maybe he got FE3 and FE4 mixed up, since he told me FE3 was translated except for the endings and cutscenes. If that's the case, want me to get the FE3 ROM for you? On a side note, I've been playing through Sacred Stones again, and I believe I've achieved the best natural growths possible with Amelia as a General. Max HP, Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, Defense. And 19 Res. That's on chapter 12, mind you. I can't help abusing arenas, it's an addiction. In second place is Neimi, with maxed Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, and Res. Lute has Mag, Spd, Luck, and Res, and Artur has Mag, Skl, Spd, and Res. Their supports are so damn cute, I <3 Lute. She's like the new Nino. Somehow Colm has achieved max Str (not hard as an Assassin, but eh), Skl, Spd, and Luck. Ephraim and L'Arachel are unpromoted, but both have max Str/Mag, Skl, and Spd, and their support is also pro. I wish L'Arachel was a Lord instead of I-reek-a. 23:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :/agree with that last statement. Wizardboy777 03:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Felix? Don't mind me being blunt, but...you suck. You may know the games inside and out, but so do I. Can you log over 300 hours on Sacred Stones? I can... Amelia as a General is bad, unless you plan on going PvP for Big Shield. Why is that? Because no matter what class you pick her as, she will always end up maxing nearly everything. As a Paladin, she also gets max HP, Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, Defense, and Res. Paladins have 8 movement and can rescue anyone. They are...just better. Weaknesses like Zanbato are retarded, you never get hit anyways. Stat caps? Bah, 30 Def is irrelevant, because the hardest-hitting units in Creature Campaign are magic users. And in PvP everyone uses Naglfar-Berserker/Warriors instead. Paladin is better. Neimi, I hope you made her a Sniper - Rangers are again only better in teh PvP. But yes, she is good. Still no Rebecca, but good. Artur is meh. He gets high mag, skill, speed, res, yes...but Luck? In the toilet. Bah. Can't crit for beans. Unlike Natasha, for example, who far passes him in natural stat growths by Level 20 promoted. Support with Lute is OK, but I personally prefer a Tethys support. It is not cute but it's funny. Water-Fire support is also nice. Lute is NOT the new Nino. She gets high Mage-like growths, with magic, speed, res, blahblah, but she doesn't get max Defense like Nino does. And frankly, she sucks before promotion. Colm is a godly unit pretty much always - have you heard of the "Colm Solo"? Yes, it's possible. He almost always maxes out Str, Skill, Speed, and high Luck too. Personally I prefer him as a Rogue because having two Rogues is just so useful when you're farming treasures. And Rennac isn't so great... Besides, the stats of the Assassin are only marginally better than those of the Rogue. Silencer is nice, and looks cool yeah, but not terribly useful except in PvP. And it's based on Crit% instead of Skill. Meh. Ephraim SUCKS, L'Arachel SUCKS, and Eirika RULES. I'll tell you why. Even with maxed out every stat and A supports, Ephraim doesn't even hit 80 Evade. L'Arachel hits 80 exactly. But Eirika? She gets 90, without supports. That is automatically better. With supports it can go over 100. Also, stats caps. Ephraim promoted has HORRIBLE stat caps. Eirika beats him in EVERYTHING except Strength and I think 1 point of defense. That is just pathetic. Therefore, Eirika wins again. And L'Arachel? She is a bad unit at promotion because she has two bad classes to choose from. If she could be a Sage, then that would be good. But she can't. Instead she is stuck as a Valkyrie or a Mage Knight. These are bad classes because they have poor stat caps, especially Valkyrie...only 25 Magic? Bah. The ability to use Anima is hardly useful, either, except again in PvP maybe. L'Arachel is good in the normal game, but becomes rather useless in Creature Campaign or PvP. I don't think she fits any known Support Chains either. Did I mention that Eirika gets her own S-weapon (Sieglinde) but L'Arachel does not? You could give her Ivaldi, but why would you do that when you have a Bishop instead? You could give her Latona, but that's not a weapon. And why would you do that when you can give it to Knoll instead? He's a Summmoner (you'd be idiot to pick Druid, he has bad stats) so he is already staying in the backline. And Latona is map-range, full-heal regardless of magic. So yeah. L'Arachel also lacks the Constitution to use heavy Light Magic like Aura. Eirika has enough Con to use the swords that count...Killing Edge, Silver Sword, Rapier, Sieglinde, even Audhulma I think. Though you should give that to Colm. Ephraim's Siegmund is a powerful weapon with the +5 Str, but it's too bad he doesn't have a stat cap of 30 to really make use of it. ...Yeah, and that's why you are sadly misguided. Did I mention Ephraim runs around in short shorts? >.> (T/ ) 15:27, 18 January 2008 (UTC)